The Dark Side of My Little Pony
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Twilight has been keeping a burning secret for a very long time. When she finally releases it, she decides to use her magic to turn her friends into monsters like she is. She manages to create Flutterdie, Pinkamena, AppleLie, Rarirage, Rainbow Bash, Nightmare Moon, (again) Princess Hate, and Princess DarkMatter. (Cover by Flying Sky High)
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of My Little Pony

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she trotted towards the local train. With a small crunch sound that occurred when her purple hoof hit the dirt, she approached the train station. She knew exactly what to do and say when she arrived at her destination, but she didn't know how to do it without her plan failing miserably.

Over the past five years, she had been keeping a terrible and shocking secret. Actually, she has had the secret for quite a while, but she was unsure about it.

What was the secret, you ask? It was much unexpected to every pony in Equestria, but it was hidden in plain sight. If one were to look at the evidence, it was clearly leading up to her…..Well…._Transformation_.

I know, I know, I'm stalling. The secret is….Someone, drum roll, please! She was evil. Yes, evil.

Anyway, she was heading towards Canterlot. Celestia's palace, to be exact. She had something very important to tell the princess. Well, at least it was important to her.

Her devious grin only grew when she stepped into the train. She turned her head towards the conductor. Her horn glowed bright purple the conductor levitated off of the ground. "Take me to Canterlot. NOW." She demanded.

The conductor put the locomotive in full speed, which was about 170 mph. Twilight slowly walked to a window. She inhaled and exhaled with her head barely poking out the window. The purple alicorn smirked and scanned the environment around her. She thought she should prepare the princess and magically poofed up a blank scroll and a quill. She began to write:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have discovered a threat made against Equestria.

I feel it is important that we discuss it when I arrive there.

It is urgent that you would be so kind to gather Princess Luna and Princess Cadence.

I will explain more when I get there,

With respect,

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight sent the letter, and began to talk to the conductor. "So has your day been?" She asked in a calm voice. "G-good….?" The nervous conductor replied. "Don't speak." Twilight snapped. "I only wish to start a conversation." "But, you have to have two people talking to have a con-"The conductor began but was interrupted by his kidnapper. "Shut up!" Twilight yelled. "Today is going to be a good day for me. Today I finally get to… Well, **Take over Equestria." **The conductors eyes shrunk.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Side of My Little Pony: Part 2

Soon enough, the train arrived at Canterlot. Twilight looked out the window at the fancy train station and smiled once again. Just the thought of having this town all to herself made her tingle with excitement. She trotted off of the train, leaving the conductor in confusion. "See you." She said deviously. Because this Canterlot is more up north than Ponyville, it was much colder and it was snowing. But, it didn't make a difference to Twilight. Either snowy or sunny, she still wanted to take over Equestria.

She walked through the white-covered streets of Canterlot. Ponies looked at her, wondering what she was up to. They though that whatever it was, it had to involve the princess. And they were right.

Twilight reached the royal palace after 30 minutes of trotting through the busy city. The royal guards knew who she was and let her into the castle. "Good day, your highness." One guard said. "Same to you." Twilight said quiet but hearable.

She rushed into the throne room. In the room stood Celestia, Cadence, and Luna. "I'm glad that you're all here." Twilight said as her horn glowed. Suddenly, all of the other princesses were flung against the wall behind them. "Twilight, what is the meaning of this?" Celestia gasped.

"Oh princess, if you only knew….."

"Knew what?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll soon find out." Twilight smiled and backed up. Once again, her horn glowed. "This going to be a night to remember." She whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Side of My Little Pony

Chapter 3

Twilight cast a spell, which shot out an electric current towards the three princesses that were trapped on the wall. The current split up into three separate currents, one yellow, one blue, and one pink.

The Pink current hit Cadence in the chest. "Aaah!" Cadence yelled as the painful electricity entered her body. A humming noise started to grow louder and louder as Cadence's eyes began to glow white, blinding the other alicorns.

The room flashed white, and slowly faded away.

Cadence awoke and looked around at her environment. To her surprise, it was the park in Canterlot. How did she get here? She climbed to her hooves, and looked at them. They were MUCH smaller, and her legs were shorter. Her normal golden horse shoes that only princesses are granted to wear were gone. "What the-?" She started but then quickly placed her hoof over her mouth. "Why is my voice so squeaky?" She said, listening to herself.

"Ms. Cadence!" Said an even squeakier voice from behind her. Cadence spun around to see what had called her, but was greeted by nothing but scenery. "Who said that?" She said, still surprised by her voice change. She didn't get an answer. She decided to explore some.

The old, and now closed park brought back so many old memories of her playing with her best friend…._Twilight. _**She **did this. **She **is the one to blame.

Cadence looked at an old swing set, the one that she and Twilight used to play with. She scanned the rusty swing set, and then peered at the seat of it.

There, in that seat, sat something that she will NEVER forget.

Filly Twilight lay in the seat. Her eyes were pitch black with black ooze running down her checks. (A/N much like rainbow Dash's eyes in my other story "The Ghost of Rainbow Dash") Her eyes were open, and they seemed to stare at an unknown object, and they didn't blink. Her coat was the palest purple that could ever possibly be made. Her mane and tail were also pale. Her cutie mark had an X-shaped cut in it, with blood dripping from it.

Cadence's mouth dropped.

Slowly, Twilight raised her head, turning it to Cadence. She shot a creepy, and disturbing smile. This was too much for Cadence to take in. She spun around and tried to escape, but was being blocked by a tall figure. Even though that it was daylight outside, the figure was shadowy, and Cadence couldn't make out who-or what-it was.

The figure lowered its head, reviling Princess Celestia's face. Her face had the same features as Twilight. Cadence turned around once again, and Twilight was standing 1 foot away from her.

"Friendship is dead" Said an inky and whispering voice.

**I might have to change the rating to horror!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Side of My Little Pony

Chapter 4

Slowly, the false-Celestia raised its hoof. It held its hoof above Cadence's head for a short while, and then violently dropping it. Right before its hoof came in contact with Cadence's forehead, Cadence's vision blurred then faded to white. The words "Friendship is dead" were etched into the back of her mind before she awoke once again. After that, she couldn't see anything. She tried to move any part of her body, but it was almost like she was paralyzed. She opened her mouth in an attempt to scream for help, but she only got a mouth-full of a strange gaseous substance. Cadence had never tasted this strange gas before – or even smelled it. It wasn't even known to the Periodic Table of Elements.

She swallowed the gas, and choked, due to the lack of oxygen. "H-help!" She yelled hoarsely. "Some pony, please help me! I-I'm dyi-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. She had a weird feeling growing in her stomach. It felt warm and cozy, and she thought she knew what it meant: She thought that she was dying.

"_You are trapped in this void forever, Mi Amore Cadenza. You will be trapped here forever because, FRIENSHIP IS DEAD." _Said a voice.

A strange feeling took over her back legs, turning them a darker shade of pink. The feeling slowly traveled up her body, turning her wings the same dark pink, her cutie mark a drop of blood, and making her horn turn very sharp at the end. "Ha, yes….. YES! I finally see why Hate is so wonderful." She said with two voices. Her mane and tail were black, her eyes were red, and her teeth were like razors.

Cadence's soul is trapped in that demented void, that is true, but what little darkness living in her heart was enchanted, and embraced. Her body was preparing to return Equestria, with her hate in full-force…..

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I know that this chapter is choppy and confusing. But oh well. Next chapter is focusing on Luna. If you didn't quite get this chapter, what happened was Cadence awoke from that nightmare-type thing and found herself in a void of some sort. She swallows an unknown gas and it turns her into Princess Hate, the complete opposite of Cadence. **

**I promise next chapter will be better! Also another channel (I guess that's what you would call it.) That deserves lovin' is Flying Sky High. He writes great stories! Ta-ta for now!  
~DiamondCrafter**


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Side of My Little Pony

Chapter 5

"Cadence, are you alright? Cadence?" Celestia yelled at the unmoving body of Cadence. Cadence didn't respond.

The blue electrical current flew into Luna's body.

She could feel the foreign feeling travel to all corners of her body. She could feel it corrupt her mind, and the room flashed white, just as it did with Cadence. "Uh!" She exclaimed.

Luna awoke in a small white room, with no way out. She got up off of the floor, and examined the room. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. For example, Luna's hoof slowly glided to the floor, and when it finally touched the ground, the dust particles that littered the floor would bounce up very slowly.

"Where am I?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"You are in purgatory. Where else did you think?" A voice coming from the ceiling said/asked.

"I did not know. Wait, am I talking to the ceiling?" Luna asked.

"I am not the ceiling. I am your guide on this…. _Trip_." The voice said.

**Remember way back when I said that this chapter would be better? I lied. Sorry. I've come to the point that I need to think about what to write next. There might be a slight delay of the next chapter, But, only so that the next chapter be better. Don't worry; this story is far from being finished. I'm only on Luna, and I still have to write about Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and have a chapter dedicated to Twilight explaining why she was doing what she was doing. PLUS 5 chapters about her actually taking over Equestria. That's all for now, lads!**


	6. Author's Note: In Progress

**Author's note: In progress. **

**Hey, there, everypony! This is just an update, I guess. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks for all the support. ALL of you. **

**So, yes, chapter 6 in the process of being typed. **

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Dark Side of My Little Pony

Chapter 6

**I have returned! But, with a new friend. His username is silerman. Follow him, favorite him, and check his stories out. He practically wrote this entire chapter. Enjoy this chapter! PS, if you like me, check me out on Twitter. MLP_SuperNova **

Luna looked around the room. It was… Strange. It looked like a…. _hospital _room. But not like the ones you'd see, no. It looked like a hospital room from 2000 years ago. Everything was so old fashion. For example, no lights whatsoever were in the room, instead were torches and candles.

She didn't know how…

..Or why…

But she remembered the room.

Well, she couldn't tell you where she saw it from, but somehow it seemed familiar.

She peered at a bed in the corner.

Sitting in the bed, was an alicorn mare.

Luna recognized the mare. It was her mother.

Luna's mother was cradling something in her hooves. It seemed to be a baby.

Luna gasped once she realized who the baby was. It was herself.

1,000,000 questions ran through Luna's mind.

She was confused.

"How is that possible? My mother was killed long ago. And, how can that be me? I'm right here…" She whispered, trailing off on the word 'here'.

She then looked down at her hooves. They weren't there.

_What? _Luna thought, freaking out in her mind.

She tried moving her right hoof, but still, nothing made a visible movement.

She then remembered that she didn't know where she was.

_Oh, right. _She thought. She turned her attention to her mother and….herself.

Standing out from the bed, was another alicorn. This one had a pink, flowing mane and tail, shining pink eyes, and an image of the Sun as a cutie mark.

Luna instantly knew who this was. It was her sister, Celestia.

She had enough of this nonsense.

"Dear sister!" She exclaimed, directing to Celestia. "Thank heavens you're alright! Why are we at my birthplace?"

The young Celestia just stood there, still smiling at the newborn.

Panic grew in Luna's chest.

"Sister? Wait, why are you so… Short? And why is your hair like it was 2000 years ago?" She questioned.

Still no response.

Just then, a shrill screech filled the room.

The filly Celestia flinched, and let out yell.

"Aaaugh!" She said. "Why must she scream in such a way?"

The squeakiness in her voice caused Luna to chuckle.

"Shh!" Luna and Celestia's mother retorted.

The baby Luna (the newborn) balled and cried until her tiny face was red, tears streaming out from her eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" The young Celestia asked her mother.

The mother smiled. "Luna." She then stated.

She pulled her new baby into a gentle hug, nuzzling her.

The baby cooed, hugging her mother back.

"Hello?" Luna yelled, trying to get attention. "I am here, too!"

Still she was ignored.

It was like they couldn't see her.

Then, in a flash of light, everything changed.

In fact, Luna wasn't even in the room anymore! But yet, she could still see the hugging family, this time with the young Celestia joining in. The image of the three was faded, like a hologram.

Luna looked around. She appeared to be in the hallway of the royal castle.

"How in Equestria…?" She said.

The three hugging ponies were still in their same position, like a paused movie.

Behind Luna, a loud crash sounded.

She spun around, to be greeted by a little older-than-before version of her sister.

Behind Celestia, was Luna. Let's call this Luna "Luna 2"

Luna 2's horn glowed a bright blue, and it shot out a blue beam of light, which headed straight for Celestia.

Celestia dodged it, and her horn glowed yellow, and shot out a yellow beam, which Luna dodged as well.

"He is mine! Give up now, sister!" Luna 2 demanded, looking blood-thirsty.

"Never! He belongs to me!" Celestia exclaimed back.

"Then it will cost your life!" Luna 2 yelled, jumping into flight.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
